Things Happen
by The Night Writer
Summary: Waring rated T for charater death, Cursing, and other adult content. Parings you maybe surpised...Grimx? read for yourself.


"Things Happen."

Author's note; this **not** a Mandy/Grim story! I repeat this **not **a Mandy/Grim story. I am sorry to disappoint you however the paring that is in this story is very interesting to say at the very least. This story will not give answers it will only make you ask questions; for that I am sure.

Disclaimer: I do not own this show if I did... People would go nuts at the way I would write this show, and most

likely never wacth it again.

On with the story!

_You left me alone and downtrodden. I have nothing left to live for anymore. I am numb and broken on the inside. I feel nothing but the cold now. On the inside I feel drained of emotion. Nothing but cold feelings are around me now. No one sees the grief you caused, hell you don't even see it. Every-time I see you with her I want to kill her myself. I am gone to the shadows the dark side of things as it may seem. My life seems a bit outlandish now...me being dumped by the Grim Reaper of all things. The only thing left for me to do is to end it all. The only thing you will be there for is to take my life. I hope your happy, now. Tonight I end it all._

The teenage girl with strawberry blond hair and green eyes...put down her pen and notebook. She sighed as she gazed at her letter. So many tears filled her eyes. The young girl took a deep breath, and focused her attention back on the black coil notebook before her. It was fresh and unused but it wouldn't be that way for long, it will filled but not all the way it probably won't even make it pass the first two pages mind you she'll stop as soon she gets it all out anything and everything that she needed to say. As she went back and continued... there was that one question: Why?She continued...

_You never answered me...Why? That's what I keep asking. Why did you abandon me for **her**? Why? Wasn't I pretty enough for you? Or maybe I wasn't gothic enough. Is that why? Every-time I ask you that one question: Why? You go silent Grim. You never answer me. I wanted some sense of closure: damn it! You couldn't at least provide me with that satisfaction. Maybe I was too young me being a teenager and all, but then again **she** is just one year older than what I am. Oh, for many of years I was dumped and used. At least you didn't do what Erwin did and dump for me for a guy, or what Junior did and used me just to get laid. I had my heart broken so many times before, but wasn't as bad what you did. It was never as bad as to drive me to THIS. I hope you're happy._

_Many would call me a tramp or a hoar for the many, many guys that I've been with. But I didn't have boyfriends just for sex...I wanted male companion-ship. I thought I had it when I was with you, but I was wrong. **Dead wrong.**_

The girl put down her pen again. Shaking, she felt as if she was going to get sick._ 'No I have too.' _The young girl wanted to get all out before she did what she was going to do. She tapped her pen lightly on her notebook. She wished she could end the letter there. Why waste her time? Didn't she say all she needed to say to Grim? But what about her friends and family didn't they need some clarification. She just couldn't end her note there. Not by a long shot. She continued back at her letter.

_Grim, I hope you and your little bicth are happy together. I have said all needed say to you. As for my "friends," and so-called "family": I just have a few things to say to you._

_To every guy I have ever been with: We had some good times, until you dumped me for some reason or another. If you're reading this by now, that means I am gone and I am never coming back. I hope you all rot in hell! Don't even bother to show up at the funeral go screw with your girlfriends and if you're like Erwin go do a guy!_

She stopped, and tried to continue but couldn't. Other than the guys she been with and the people who liked her for her money, there really haven't been any _"real friends,"_ to begin with. She slammed her head down on the notebook. Then one person came to mind as odd as it may seem to even address to her, in her fair well letter, she had to do it. After all she was the one to warn her about this in the first place, so she might well.

_To Mandy: Wow, I can't believe I am even putting you in here. After all we have been bitter rivals for years, and you warned me before any of this even started. Now that I think about it; other than the people who kissed up to me because of my money and looks: In a odd way your the closest person I can ever call a friend, and you didn't even like me that much to begin with, but you did warn me. You were right about Grim. I just wish I had taken your advice in the first place. Your were right like always. I can now understand your reasoning behind giving him up in the first place. He really is a back stabber isn't he? I can't help but wonder what did he do to you? Maybe it had something to do with Billy's death? You never been the same since... The only thing I can tell you now is to be strong like you always are._

_To Mom and Dad: Fuck you! I can't believe you. Before I started writing this, I came down while you two were eating dinner. I walked right in front of your line of vision, and pulled out a knife and took it back with me! I know you saw me and you didn't even stop me, or say anything at all! You just sat there and watched me retreat back here. It's nice to know that not only are you open-minded to everyone and everything, but that you obviously care for your daughter's welfare too. I know you knew what I was going to do. Go to hell!_

_To everyone and anybody else I forgotten: Don't make the same mistakes I did. I really don't have much to say to any of you and for that I am sorry._

Mindy stoped right there, her note-book wasn't even a page and a half long. But she said everything and anything she needed to say there was nothing more left. Mindy stared at the knife before her, gradually picking it up. It wasn't

too late to go back on this, she could just burn the letter and forget any of this ever happened. She held her eyes shut and shook her head. _'No, I am not scared.'_ She thought to herself... "I have nothing left," Mindy spoke to her-self.

She held the knife high...slowly stabbed it into her abdomen she put the knife as deep as she possibly could, blood was was gushing out of her, stomache and mouth. She will dead soon one thing dosen't make sense though, isn't Grim supposed

to be there to take life her? That's one that didn't make sense. She was now on the floor...dead. They would find her the next day, and don't know...what quite to say. Mindy died by her own hand and no elses. Her own depression got to her, and theres nothing else to say.

_**The End.**_

Author's note: You probably want to kill me now right? lol. Don't feel alone I want to hurt this story too. You are probably asking questions right now. Like; How did Mindy and Grim get together? What caused Billy's death? Who did Grim dump Mindy for? Why did Mandy give up Grim? Why wasn't Grim there to take Mindy's life? These are questions that won't be answered. I leave that for the readers imaginations. I bet you figuered who I am by now anyways. I written a total of ninety-five one-shots, mind you. Only 20 are Grim&Evil. I am bring these out slowly because they need fixed up a bit. Like this one..in the first draft that I found Grim was there to talk Mindy out of it. Trust me..the way I had that ending was corny, so I changed it to this. It's still lacking details and emotional description.It's a _weak_ story to say at the least. I still think it could be better. Anyways if you are reading this please review.

_**-The Night Writer.**_


End file.
